Rachael (SS)
Rachael, stereotyped as The Friendly Girl, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. She was a camper in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Flaming Bears team. She is 17, has long, brown hair, and has a casual, laid-back, and friendly demeanor, widely considered one of the most likeable contestants in the series. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Rachael was the 13th camper to step off the boat, and was placed on the Flaming Bears team. At the very end of the episode, hoped aloud that their first challenge would have nothing to do with the 1,000-foot cliff from the first challenge of the original season. The 1,000-foot Climb Rachael participated in the ninth round, facing off against James for the Psycho Squirrels. While James fell off of the cliff a quarter of the way up, she made it to the top, thus bringing the score to six to five, in favor of the Bears. However, the Bears went on to lose the challenge despite this, and at the Bonfire that night, Rachael was the sixth person to receive a marshmallow (being the last of the invincibility-winners to do so). Don't Touch the Food Rachael gave up in the challenge at about 3:00 P.M. on the first day. She was the fourth person to give up in the challenge, and the second Flaming Bear to do so (after Isaiah). However, she was spared when Matthew later won the challenge for the Bears. Dodgebrawl 2 Rachael was one of the five Bears who participated in the first round, eventually being eliminated by a ball thrown by Mark (the ball was originally intended for Matthew, who ducked and allowed it to hit Rachael behind him by accident). For the second round, she was switched with Jennifer. She didn't participate again until the fifth and final round, where the score was tied two to two. She was the first person eliminated from the round when she was hit by a ball thrown by Peter. Nevertheless, the Bears won once again. The Show Mustn't Go On Rachael was the one who came up with the overall idea for the Bears' skit, which was about a group of teens who would be trapped on an island by the evil "Kirk Magellan" and his assistant, "Cook Machete." All of this was an obvious parody of Chris and Chef's cruel treatment of the campers, which impressed the team. For the skit, Rachael named her own character "Raven." In the skit, Raven was one of the five surviving characters who defeated "Kirk Magellan" and escaped from his island. The Bears' skit was decided as the winning skit by far, scoring their third victory in a row. The Island of the Dead When the Bears were declared to be the shooters and decided to split into smaller groups, Rachael was paired up with Jennifer. They both heard Josh yelling as he tackled Ruth and Luke to the ground, eliminating both of them. The two girls encountered the three, who all turned to attack them. Rachael managed to shoot out Josh after he eliminated Jennifer, only for Jennifer to turn on Rachael in a surprise attack and tag her out. In the end, with Jennifer having invincibility and Josh, Luke, and Ruth all thoroughly eliminated, only Rachael was left to continue on in the game, now acting as a zombie. She later snuck up on Matthew, Violet, Samantha, and Daniel, only to be noticed by Samantha and eventually shot out by her. Despite this being her second elimination, it was not long before she was given another chance, and she reappeared with the other 11 who chose to return for the end of the challenge. Despite this being her third chance, she still failed to win invincibility, and the Bears lost the challenge. At the Bonfire that night, she was the 7th person to receive a marshmallow. Not Quite Famous 2 Rachael acted as one of the three judges for the Bears, alongside Matthew and Violet. They all decided on Jennifer, Daniel, and Matthew to participate (although Daniel had to be replaced with Ruth due to a mysterious injury that he suffered later in the day). Later, when Peter was singled out as the culprit behind Ruth's massive fall during her act, Rachael was one of the nine campers who chased him off into the woods to exact revenge on him. The Bears eventually lost the challenge, and Rachael was third person to receive a marshmallow that night. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) In this episode, Rachael was mostly a background character, as she did not participate in the challenge at all. The Bears managed to win, regardless. The Sucky Outdoors 2 When the Bears arrived at the campsite, Rachael helped Daniel and Matthew pitch the tent. Later, when they all ended up lost and in a cave with no compass, Rachael, surprisingly enough, did not take part in the massive argument that split the whole team in half trying to decide who to blame for their predicament (between Daniel and Matthew). The Bears eventually lost, allowing the argument to be settled anyway. Rachael was the second person to receive a marshmallow that night. Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt Rachael played her first significant role in a challenge in this episode, when she teamed up with Jennifer and Daniel to go after the single most valuable item on the entire list: Chef's chef hat, worth 1,000 points. Although it is never revealed how exactly they managed to get it, Daniel's plan involved Rachael being attacked by a giant pink snake (which, although wrapped completely around her, did not appear to harm her in any way) while holding a flute in one hand. Nevertheless, they managed to get the hat, which won the challenge for the Bears by a mere 100 points. Phobia Factor 2 Rachael revealed that her worst feat (ironically) is bears. Rachael's turn did not come up until towards the end of the episode, in which she was the second-to-last Bear to go up (behind Daniel). Her challenge was to last 10 seconds in a cage with an angry bear. Although Rachael was heavily contemplating doing the challenge to help her team, fear overpowered her and she backed down, adding that she felt that her team was already going to win. Although they did so by only one point, Rachael's prediction came true when Matthew won the challenge for the Bears, sparing her once again. Return to Boney Island When the group decided to split into smaller groups, Rachael was, once again, teamed up with Jennifer. They were the first group to lose a member, when a zombie dropped down from a tree and landed on Jennifer, knocking both of them out. Rachael heard a scream nearby at that moment, and ran off to help, forced to leave Jennifer behind. She arrived just in time to save Isaiah from a zombie. By the time they came back for Jennifer, she was gone. They eventually reuinted with Matthew and Luke, and the four of them decided to take canoes to Boney Island. Rachael shared a canoe with Matthew, while Luke and Isaiah took another. The latter pair's canoe was attacked by zombies along the way, and only Isaiah managed to abandon ship and climb into Matthew and Rachael's canoe, while Luke was taken away. These three then encountered Josh, Violet, and Mary in another canoe. The six of them managed to make it to Boney Island, only to be attacked by a swarm of zombies. They first took out Mary (once again by dropping down on top of her from a tree), and then Rachael (when a herd of them swarmed around her). Eventually, it was all revealed to be one big challenge, which the Bears lost. At the Bonfire, Rachael was the 4th person to receive a marshmallow. No Pain, No Game 2 The last known status of Rachael's performance in the challenge is that she was one of the final six (along with Matthew, Violet, Peter, Jennifer, and John), left in the challenge by the beginning of the third round. Rachael was known to reach the last five (after Mary was eliminated), and that she, Matthew, and Violet were all eliminated by the eleventh round. At the Bonfire, Rachael was the 6th person to receive a marshmallow. Total Treasure Island Rachael was revealed to be one of the five members of the brand new Matthew's alliance, alongside Matthew, Violet, Jeremy, and Mark (who was the last to join). They all agreed to share Invincibility should any one of their members find the hidden chest. They were the first group to arrive at the old Boathouse and locate the chest, which was stolen by Peter. Rachael and Jeremy helped Mark up to his feet after Peter knocked him down, while Matthew and Violet chased after him. They eventually managed to get it back at the bear cave entrance after Isaiah lost it, and the five of them soon encountered Tim, Mary, Luke, and Jennifer. After a quick game of tossing the chest back and forth, the chest ended up falling off the edge of the 1,000-foot cliff. Jeremy jumped after it and retrieved it, only to have it swiped by John. John eventually dropped the chest when he ran into a tree, and Matthew retrieved it. However, Peter stole it from him after punching him, and won invincibility once again, greatly upsetting the five in particular. At the Bonfire, Rachael was the 4th person to receive a marshmallow. Hide and Be Sneaky 2 Rachael was the last member of Matthew's alliance to be discovered, and was also the last camper overall to be caught and sprayed by Chef. At the Bonfire, Rachael was the 5th person to receive a marshmallow, and the first of the non-Invincible campers to do so. Smackout! After the obstacle course was revealed and the challenge was explained, Rachael was called up as the first participant. Rachael managed to slide down the starting slide perfectly, stopping just before the mud, and climbed the old rope ladder. She was eliminated still early on when she was on top of the second-to-last hydraulic platform, which shot up from underneath her and sent her flying into the mud below. Rachael found herself in the bottom two at the Bonfire that night, alongside Isaiah. Similarly to Luke's elimination in the previous episode, her being the first eliminated in the challenge (although she fared better than Isaiah) was most likely the reason for her elimination, and she was sent home. Before she left, Rachael comforted her four remaining alliance-mates and received a group hug from the other eight campers (with Peter sitting out) before she departed. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Rachael teamed up with three of her old alliance-mates (Jeremy, Mark, and Violet), with Matthew not included due to him choosing to keep his $100,000 rather than participate in the hunt for the million dollars. They were the first group to find the case hidden deep in the bear cave. Rachael had to cover Jeremy's mouth to keep him from screaming when they encountered the sleeping bear. They all worked together to get the case from behind the bear, with Mark successfully tossing it to Violet. The four of them tore out of the cave moments before the bear awoke and encountered Josh, Ruth, and James, diverting it from the group of four. They soon encountered Daniel, Jennifer, Samantha, and Madison. Although they managed to fool Matthew's alliance into thinking that they were about to give up and let them keep the case, they eventually snatched it from them further down the road when Jennifer tripped Mark (who had the case) and took it from him, the four of them running off with it. The four of them eventually ran into John, who had the case. They worked together to come up with a plan to trap John by snaring his foot in a vine and hanging him upside-down from a tree. This plan worked, and Rachael picked up the case after John dropped it. The four of them left John behind and ran off with the case. A while later, after they slowed down and were walking through the woods, they heard a rustling of leaves nearby. A nervous Rachael was too busy looking around and walked backwards nervously, tripping on a rock and falling into the river nearby. She dropped the case, which floated down the river and eventually fell down a waterfall. They eventually made it to the bottom of the waterfall and searched frantically, to no avail. Eventually, they returned to the campgrounds, thoroughly exhausted both mentally and physically. They arrived just in time to notice John and Mary in the helicopter with the case, right before they were shot down by Daniel's spear gun. The four of them, Daniel, Jennifer, and James all scrambled to catch the case as it fell from the sky, only for it to bounce off of James's head and bounce towards the main lodge. The six of them chased after it and ran right into the main lodge, moments before the helicopter and the ATV crashed into it simultaneously, creating an explosion that destroyed the main lodge and the case. Subsequently, all four members of the alliance and 9 others were given the chance for another million dollars in the next season. Total Drama Action: Second Season The Castmates Upon arriving at the Film Lot, Rachael admitted that what she feared the most about the show was the many ways Chris tortured them, to which Isaiah and several others agreed. In the series of Confessionals after the girls unpacked in their trailer, Rachael admitted that she was focusing more on Mary than on Ruth (as many of the others were), due to her past actions and reputation for being devious. The REALLY Wild West When the teams were being selected, Rachael was the third to be chosen by Violet for her team, which was named the Flaming Directors. She did not participate in any of the three rounds of the challenge, but her team went on to win nevertheless. Medieval Capture the Flag When Chris explained the challenge, Rachael was the first to ask Chris a question about the challenge, asking what would happen if every member of a team was tagged out. Chris responded that, obviously, the team would lose the challenge entirely. Eventually, Rachael was one of the only three members of the team left, alongside Josh and John. Rachael eventually sneaked into the forest shortly afterward and managed to steal the flag just as Jennifer noticed her. Jennifer gave chase, but Rachael managed to make it back to her territory with the flag. However, due to Mary making it back to the Producers' territory with the Directors' flag a split second before Rachael, the Directors lost anyway. Rachael, alongside Daniel, received the first Award that night due to winning Invincibility. Cops 'n Robbers When the Directors were declared to be the Robbers, Rachael and Mark were placed on the Reconnaissance Team together, with their job being to spy on the other team across the street with binoculars. Through their reconnaissance work, Rachael discovered that Tim was hiding behind the teller's desk in the main lobby, and quickly warned Daniel and John about this. Later, when the team was trying to decide how to break into the vault, Rachael agreed with Violet when she said that the drill was better than blowing the vault door open entirely with bombs. Later, Rachael furiously called Daniel and Mark down into the room where all of their equipment was, having discovered that their drill was smashed into two pieces on the floor in a clear act of sabotage. This resulted in a change of plans for their approach to the vault, and Mark and Rachael had to act as decoys. They both burst through the front door into the lobby and dashed up the stairs, drawing Luke and Jennifer away from the teller's desk and allowing John and Daniel to move in. It was revealed shortly afterward that Rachael outlasted Mark, who had been caught by Jennifer and Luke. Just as she was frantically reporting to John, she screamed and the connection was cut, implying that she had been captured. However, due to the bombs completely destroying the entire building along with the vault, the Directors lost. At the elimination ceremony that night, Rachael received the fourth and second-to-last Gilded Chris of the night, and was the first non-Invincible member of the Directors to win one. SWAT Vs. Predator In the challenge, Rachael was the first to be eliminated. While she was wandering through the cave on her own, she was silently eliminated by the Mystery Castmate, whom she never even saw. However, the Directors went on to win the challenge anyway, so Rachael was spared. "Super" Heroes? In the challenge, Rachael was the third Villain to reach a target; a cash register in a pawnshop. She was noticeably disappointed by the lack of originality and creativity as she pressed the button, and in the Confessional, admitted that Chris's excuse of a low budget was pathetic. The entire time, she was unaware of being watched by the Mystery Castmate, at work once again trying to get the Directors to lose. Just as Luke approached the building and heard something inside, the Mystery Castmate grabbed Rachael from behind and threw her out the door for Luke (and a late-joining Mary) to eliminate. However, thanks to John, the Directors went on to win the challenge anyway. GET READY TO ROCK! When the Directors were asked if anyone could play instruments, Rachael revealed that she could play the guitar. During set-up and rehearsal, Mark and Rachael spent some time talking over various subjects such as their history with their respective instruments and how much they liked the songs that Violet had picked. It was revealed that Mark had more or less revealed his feelings for Rachael to Violet, who was trying to help him get to know her better. Just before the show started, Rachael revealed that she occasionally got stage fright ever since a play in the third grade. However, Mark comforted her by reminding her that the audience consisted of fans rather than haters, which cheered Rachael up. By the time their team was up, she was no longer nervous. After John had to sit out for the third and final song due to drinking hot water, Rachael had to sing the final song alongside Mark and Rachael, occasionally singing a duet with Mark. Their team easily won the challenge. In the aftermath of the elimination, Rachael thanked Mark for encouraging her, and after a brief conversation, they kissed, thus forming the second couple in the series. The House of the Deceased In the beginning of the episode, Rachael and Mark already had their arms around each other, and everyone else on the cast knew by now that they were together. After the cast was placed in the haunted house, Rachael wasn't seen for most of the episode. When she encountered a booby-trap of two axes swinging in front of a door that she had just opened, her new boyfriend Mark, watching from the control tent, was noticeably worried about her. She then encountered two zombies with balls and chains, cornering her into a dead end. She then heard a familiar fluttering behind the nearest door, and opened it to unleash a swarm of bats onto the two zombies, distracting them long enough to allow her to escape. Soon afterward, she ran into Jen, the only other person left in the house. They both then saw the massive double doors down the hall from them, with two massive windows overhead that allowed sunlight to shine in. Realizing that this was the exit, they both raced towards it. However, Jennifer grabbed Rachael's shoulders and threw her back, sending her collapsing to the floor and allowing Jennifer to escape. This act caused Rachael to be automatically eliminated from the challenge, and Jennifer revealed that the deliberate attack was out of spite for her and Mark getting together. Despite Rachael's elimination, she was more or less avenged when Jennifer was voted off that night in the series's first double elimination. Trivia *Rachael is noticeably based off of Bridgette for having a relaxed, friendly, and casual attitude. *Rachael is one of only seven contestants to compete in all three seasons, the others being Violet, Mark, Madison, John, Mary, and Isaiah. *Rachael is one of only 9 contestants to never be in the bottom two of an elimination ceremony and survive, the others being James, Jessica, Nicole, Samantha, Tim, Eryn, Louis, and Ethan. **She is also the only three-season participant in this category. *Rachael is one of only 3 contestants to be on both of the "Flaming" teams, the others being Daniel and Violet. *Rachael is one of only 2 contestants to have ever been automatically eliminated by a challenge, the other being Violet. *Rachael was one of the first two contestants to be eliminated in a double elimination in the series, as she was automatically eliminated by a challenge before Jennifer was officially voted off in TDA. **Coincidentally, her boyfriend Mark was one of the next two people featured in the second double elimination in the series, as he was voted off right before Eryn was accidentally ejected from the competition due to a trick by Ethan.